Tequila
by Lady Dyz
Summary: Porque eu descobri que só um homem pode me fazer perder a cabeça.


Só um homem é capaz de me fazer perder a cabeça. Seu nome é José, José Cuervo. Também conhecido por Tequila. O Johnnie até tentou, o Jack nem chegou perto. Todas as vezes que José e eu nos encontrávamos, eu perdia a cabeça. Uma dose, duas doses, três doses... a partir disso eu já não conseguia contar, e adquiria o sério problema da amnésia alcoólica. Tenho que confessar que apesar de toda aquela ressaca no dia seguinte, eu realmente gostava de nossos encontros, eles eram sempre prazerosos. Serviam para esquecer dos problemas, esquecer de quem eu sou ou até mesmo só sentir aquele gosto amargo do líquido amarelo descendo junto com limão e sal na minha garganta me faziam sentir melhor. Aquilo reavivava a chama que eu sei que sempre esteve dentro de mim. Eram tristes os finais de semana em que nós não encontrávamos, sentia um vazio em meu peito, mas eu sabia que aconteça o que acontecer, José Cuervo sempre estaria ao meu lado.

Eu me apaixonei pelo José aos 16 anos, num churrasco com meus pais, um amigo deles levou uma pequena garrafa de Tequila José Cuervo Ouro, e quando ninguém olhou, experimentei uma dose. Aquilo desceu queimando em minha garganta e me fez tossir, mas foi uma das melhores sensações que eu já havia sentido em minha vida. Depois disso, apresentei-o para minhas amigas, e sempre que podia comprava uma garrafa só para mim. Meus pais nem faziam idéia que eu mantinha uma garrafa da mais pura bebida em baixo de minha cama, e isso fazia com que se tornasse mais prazeroso ao tomar doses e doses. Minhas amigas também se apaixonaram pelo José, e devo dizer que sempre que nos reuníamos ele estava presente.

José foi a única coisa que me segurou quando a terrível notícia chegou a mim. Era uma noite de sábado, eu estava sozinha em casa e o telefone tocou. Meus pais haviam sofrido um acidente de carro, e estavam mortos. Não tive reação, a única coisa que fiz foi correr até meu quarto, pegar a garrafa escondida e virar. Sem limão, sem nada. Então para minha decepção, a tequila acabou. Eu sabia que havia uma loja de bebidas a algumas ruas de casa, então coloquei uma jaqueta, peguei minha carteira e comecei minha caminhada pela noite. Enquanto andava, senti que meu amigo José já estava fazendo efeito, mas que se danasse, eu realmente precisava de um porre hoje, porque meus pais haviam morrido droga, como eu posso agüentar isso sóbria? Comprei a bendita garrafa na loja, e senti olhares de reprovação da moça no caixa. O que será que ela estaria pensando? 'Mais uma bêbada afogando as mágoas'. Foda-se a caixa, eu preciso de um porre. Caminhei lentamente até minha casa, mas não entrei, a lembrança de meus pais estava bem viva lá dentro. Fotos e mais fotos, seu quarto agora desocupado. O que era para ser uma pequena viagem para visitar Petúnia em Londres custou a vida deles. Agora ela estava cuidando do funeral, e eu irresponsavelmente estava enchendo a cara sentada ao meio fio em frente minha porta. Abri a garrafa e tomei um grande gole. E depois mais outro, e mais outro, e as lágrimas escapavam de meus olhos enquanto o líquido amarelo ouro descia por minha garganta.

Minha cabeça doía agora. Era como se um grande sino batesse a cada segundo sobre ela. Não abri os olhos, eu sabia que a claridade de meu quarto me cegaria e a dor de cabeça aumentaria. Rolei para o lado e bati em algo. Ainda com os olhos fechados tateei para saber o que era. Meu coração deu um grande pulo e eu abri meus olhos instantaneamente. Havia um homem deitado em minha cama. E eu não me lembrava de absolutamente nada da noite passada. Bem, sim, eu lembrava. Lembrava de meus pais mortos, e isso era o suficiente para fazer meu coração doer e minha cabeça explodir. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Havia um homem deitado em minha cama e eu não fazia idéia de como ele fora parar ali. Me levantei rapidamente em busca de algo que pudesse machucar. Encontrei meu taco de golf encostado em meu guarda-roupa. Com o coração na mão cutuquei o desconhecido. Ele estava com os braços sobre o rosto e eu não podia ver suas feições, mas no instante que o taco encostou em suas pernas ele se sentou imediatamente. Meu coração relaxou imediatamente

- Potter – falei quase sem voz – o que faz aqui? Vá embora agora!

- Bom dia Lily, se sente bem?

- Como assim 'se sente bem?' você não tem nada a ver com isso, saia daqui.

Dei as costas a ele e desci para a cozinha. Eu precisava urgentemente de um copo de água. A luz do sol me cegava mas estava pouco me importando. Enquanto tomava grandes goles de água direto da jarra, Potter entrou na cozinha e me estendeu um pequeno comprimido.

- O que é isso?

- Remédio para ressaca. Voce deve estar péssima.

- Obrigada – respondi enquanto tomava o remédio de suas mãos. – você ainda não me disse o que faz aqui.

- Eu soube da notícia – ele falou com a voz pesarosa – minha mãe é médica e foi ela que socorreu seus pais, e quando ela soube que estudávamos juntos, ela me pediu para ver como você estava.

- Você não precisava ter vindo aqui, nada disso lhe interessa.

- Na realidade Lily, eu precisava sim vir aqui. Quando eu cheguei você estava com uma garrafa de tequila pela metade, não sabia o que falava e estava entrando dentro de um carro de um homem estranho.

Aquilo me preocupou. Em todas as vezes que José meu amigo me fez companhia, nunca havia acontecido nada assim.

- Então eu mandei o homem embora e te trouxe para dentro. Te dei um banho também, voce estava coberta de terra porque tinha deitado na grama molhada.

- COMO ASSIM VOCE ME DEU UM BANHO? – gritei ao mesmo tempo em que levei as mãos à cabeça como se ela fosse explodir.

- Lil, eu só estava tentando ajudar! – ele falou bagunçando os cabelos – e eu nunca seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa com você

Por um momento, só por um momento, me senti grata por todo aquele cuidado de James Potter. Ele realmente tinha me salvado. Deus sabe para onde aquele homem teria me levado se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo. E eu reparei na roupa que estava usando. Uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, nada fora do normal. Meus cabelos, que eu lembrava que estavam precisando de um shampoo no dia anterior estavam impecavelmente lavados e com um cheiro muito bom. A cozinha que eu lembrava que tinha uma grande pilha de pratos e copos estava impecável.

- Obrigada – falei baixinho

- Não precisa agradecer Lily, não fiz mais que minha obrigação.

- Você podia ter ido embora depois de tudo isso

- Não achei seguro te deixar sozinha em casa.

- Pode ir agora

- Petúnia ligou – ele falou como se não tivesse escutado meu convite a se retirar – ela disse que o funeral será daqui a duas horas. Disse que se você não quiser estar presente, será um favor a ela.

- Idiota, eu odeio minha irmã.

- Vá se arrumar Lily, tome um bom banho, eu vou te esperar e te acompanhar até o cemitério.

- Não se preocupe Potter, eu não sou criança.

- Você deixou bem claro que não pode cuidar de si mesma quando estava entrando no carro de um estranho e bêbada. Anda logo Lílian.

Achei melhor não responder seus argumentos, porque eu sabia que ele estava completamente certo. Quando me olhei no espelho vi a lástima em que eu estava. Os olhos inchados, uma grande bola preta em torno deles, a pele pálida e sem vida. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água fria cair em meu rosto. Depois de alguns minutos achei que já era o suficiente. Voltei para meu quarto e vesti jeans escuros e uma camiseta preta. Prendi os cabelos em uma trança e desci para a cozinha. James me aguardava com um café da manhã. Frutas e cereal. Comi silenciosamente enquanto sentia seu olhar em mim. Uma hora antes do funeral, peguei um casaco e óculos escuros e sai acompanhada de James. Seu carro estava estacionado em nossa garagem, e assim que me sentei no banco do passageiro me concentrei em nada. Meus pais foram fortes por mim, eu também seria forte por eles.

O caminho até Londres não era longo, por isso chegamos lá rapidamente. Petúnia estava lá com seu novo namorado, Valter, acompanhada de alguns amigos de meus pais. Percebi que eu havia sido muito egoísta ao encher a cara e não ajudar sequer a comunicar aos amigos deles a grande perda que tivemos. Todo aquele cerimonial acabou rapidamente e quando percebi, James havia estacionado em frente minha casa. Entao inesperadamente lágrimas começaram a saltar de meus olhos e chorei freneticamente. Sem nenhuma palavra saí do carro e corri em direção a porta de entrada. Me joguei no sofá da sala e logo após senti braços quentes e envolventes me puxarem para um abraço apertado, e tudo que eu fiz foi chorar e chorar, e James não falou uma palavra sequer.

Barulho de panelas me acordaram. Eu estava deitada confortavelmente no sofá da sala com uma manta sobre mim e cortinas fechadas. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram quase 8 horas da noite. Me levantei devagar e fui em direção à cozinha. Potter ainda estava lá, cozinhando. Ele sorriu para mim assim que cheguei e veio em minha direção.

Mais uma vez naquele dia senti seus braços em torno de mim, e me aconcheguei em seu largo peito.

- Obrigada por tudo

- Não se preocupe. Venha, eu fiz um espaguete pra nós, acho que voce deve estar com fome.

Comemos rapidamente e sentamos juntos na sala mais uma vez. Liguei a tv mas não prestei atenção ao programa que estava no ar, só o que eu queria era ser abraçada mais uma vez, e sem nem esperar contornei meus braços em seu tronco e me aconcheguei mais uma vez nele. Suas mãos soltaram minha trança e seus dedos percorriam meu cabelo delicadamente. Então eu percebi como aquilo era bom, e como eu havia pré julgado uma pessoa como James, que apesar de todas suas brincadeiras bobas do colegial, se provou ser uma ótima pessoa para mim, e me deu apoio no dia em que eu mais precise, sem nem sequer falar uma palavra de consolo. Ergui minha cabeça que naquele momento estava repousada em seu peito e olhei em seus olhos, os ruídos da televisão foram esquecidos, e beijei seus lábios delicadamente. Entao eu percebi, só um homem é capaz de me fazer perder a cabeça. Seu nome é James, James Potter.


End file.
